The invention relates to optic systems in the visible and near-visible electromagnetic spectrum, which comprise a polarizer. More specifically, the invention relates to complex, that are compound polarizers made of several polarizing layers. The invention uncovers the most simple arrangement of cross-polarization, in which each sub-beam of a split or a combine process goes through both a transmission and a reflection at a polarizing layer. Cross-polarization is achieved by the arrangement of 3 polarizing layers without additional optical elements.